Aquarion: Love Reborn
by bunny's pumpkin patch
Summary: Summery: Otoha loves her master and hates to see him in pain so she with the help of Lensi come up with a way for her to spy on Solar Wing and see if she can't get him back only to find that things aren't as they seem, can the shadow angels help save Apollonius in time or are they to late!.


Aquarion: love reborn.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in this story but the idea is mine any songs you see are from their artist not me enjoy. No Flamers.

Bate: Persephone Beaupre.

Summery: Otoha loves her master and hates to see him in pain so she with the help of Lensi come up with a way for her to spy on Solar Wing and see if she can't get him back only to find that things aren't as they seem, can the shadow angels help save Apollonius in time or are they to late!.

Song lyrics.

talking/thinking.

Atlantia.

Otoha stared down at the device she held in her hands trying to figure, out what Apollonius meant by redeeming him self. With all he was doing prior to saying that seemed redeeming enough, as he was using his power to restore the lands that once held ruin. The areas that were once battle fields, now looked like a perfect paradise till you left the area.

In the last few weeks, almost a month ago she had went to Lensi to help her to spy on Solar wing. And when he had asked why she knew she could tell him as he was one of, if not the most easy going and understanding shadow angel there was. So when she told him that she wanted to spy on Solar wing and the humans he kept with, he agreed to help her and not tell the others especially master Toma. As she wanted to see if she could save him or was he really a lost cause, because sometimes you need more then just the one who loves you she knew this. Because while she loved Toma and he loved her in his own way she, could never be enough for him not like Solar wing and she couldn't blame him for that.

Which left her at her courante predicament as the Cherubim spy, as Lensi had called was shaped like a small spider. It was hard to see for the humans because its invisibility, that he had designed with it as the spider fit in both of her hands easily. She had watched what it had recorded and was shocked to say the least, Apollonius was in a semi-abusive relationship and more than anything missed them all of them not just Toma. In the start of the recording she saw he was crying which was rare for Apollonius to do, but he was crying and saying he was blind for not seeing what was right in front of his face. And had kept on apologizing to Toma and everyone else, even though they couldn't hear him while they were on Atlantia and him earth.

Not long after that she saw him using his power to fix the mistakes of the humans, that had destroyed there wonderful paradise healing the earth and fixing the damage. Of the battles that took place there and he kept moving from one battle place to the next, until the last one was the one they had caused by making him release his power but before he did that. He stared right at the Cherubim spy and said "Lensi" shook his head, and spoke again shocking her more than ever before which was saying something. As she never thought she'd be shock more than finding, out that he could use his power when and if he sang which wasn't often and the time he betrayed them.

"Otoha take care of Toma he deserves it, they all deserve it after what I've done and I'm sorry. I know it does little good now but I will redeem myself, and please Otoha tell him I'm sorry tell them all that. I'm sorry for the pain and aguish I caused them and you." By the time Solar wing was done he was crying silent tears before, he started working on fixing the place and blacking out. Which he had been doing a lot lately in fact when ever he used his power, but she still didn't get what he meant and why couldn't he be the one to tell master Toma and the others this. It just didn't make sense and to top it off she was going to have to report it, and what she had been doing as well and to make matters worse. She had to do it now as they were already in a meeting which she already planed to, but now she didn't know what to think of it let alone what to say or how to report it. She never thought Apollonius would ever have noticed the Cherubim spy, but now that he did and didn't report it to the other humans it seemed like they had hope. To return Solar wing to their side after all, if one didn't count the apology given to them via recording. Making it sound like he was never coming back or wouldn't be able to.

Right then it hit her the reason Apollonius said sorry, and asked her to tell everyone and to take care of master Toma. Him not eating and using his powers like that the crying constantly, the utter hopelessness in his eyes. Everything clicked in place and she couldn't stop her gasp even if she had wanted to, her eyes widened in shock and she dropped the Cherubim spy she had been holding so she could show them all what she meant. As she gasped to herself out loud but not very loudly "he's going to kill himself" not registering, that after her gasp and her dropping the Cherubim spy that everyone was quiet. And there fore could hear what she just said.

"Who is Otoha?" Toma asked in a soothing voice, seeing the shock that Otoha was in and knew yelling at her wouldn't do any good. They all could see she was in shock, and it best to leave getting her out of shock to him. Just then Lensi caught on to what she was saying and his eyes widened just like hers, he then grabbed the Cherubim spy to see what she was talking about and to see if she was right. Because if she was then they had some huge problems starting with Toma, as he wouldn't let Apollonius go that easy and while he did that she started talking.

"Solar wing he's going to kill himself using his own power to do so" as she muttered this, everyone stopped and no matter how badly hurt they were to kill oneself using oneself's own power. To do so was extreme "how do you know this" asked Moroha, in a gentle voice knowing she was in shock and that as much as he poked fun at the others. He never actually yelled at them when they were hurt or in shock like this, "I've been spying on him and the humans around him to see if for one if Solar wing was truly a lost cause. And two to see if there was any important information, on the humans we could use" and as she said this she seemed to become more like herself again.

"And was there" asked Moroha again as Toma seemed to be the one in shock now, "yes the human girl that's the reincarnation of that human warrior Celiane. Is in but not actually in a relationship with Apollonius, and is semi-abusing him." No sooner than she said that there was a shout of "WHAT" and, it seemed that Toma was no longer in shock. But rather pissed off "it's good to know you're not completely brain dead brother, now pay attention would you she said that the human scum is mistreating Solar wing which means there is a chance. To bring him back to our side right Otoha" Moroha said in a slightly condescending voice to Toma, and a soothing voice to Otoha who had jumped at the sudden yell from Toma.

"I am sorry Otoha I didn't mean to scare you I'm just upset about the information about Solar wing, being in but not fully in a semi-abusive relationship with anyone. He doesn't deserve that even though he betrayed us." Toma said slightly upset at what he'd done to Otoha, scaring her like that with his shout as it wasn't her fault that Apollonius was in that situation. But his own if only he had handled it better that may not have happened, "it is fine master Toma, and I know we can get him back. If we act in time but it might already be to late." Otoha said blaming herself for not figuring it out before then.

"Or maybe not if the Cherubim spy has came back not to long ago, then all we need to do is store what it already collected and send it back out. To keep an eye on Solar wing for us, as we devise a plan to get him back so don't blame yourself Otoha." Said the ever reasonable Lensi as they looked to him, while Otoha nodded her head in understanding. Seeing that he had the device that Otoha came in with Moroha couldn't help but ask, "what is that exactly and what are you doing to it" Lensi sighed in exasperation they really didn't have time for this. "This is the Cherubim spy, the first one of its kind. And I'm transferring all its data to a recording projector, so you all can see what she means and so we can send it out again. Before it's to late to save Solar wing." Said Lensi and as much as he loved his creations sometimes it was a pain, having to explain them like right now when they were short on time.

After they all watched the recording they were pissed even easy going Lensi and the eldest of all the shadow angels, Johannes were pissed at what they saw though Johannes smiled at the last part of the recording. "Well it seems you were right Otoha there is hope for our little wing yet, now I want Lensi to make more Cherubim Soldiers and some kind of thing for you three -Toma, Otoha and Moroha- to go and bring our little wing home. But you'll need to take some Harvest Beasts with you so the humans don't catch on, and take three or four Cherubim soldiers I want Moroha to be in his own thing so he can act as a diversion. If push comes to shove and I want Otoha controlling the one she and Toma is in, so that when the time is right or if you can that Toma gets Solar wing out of there. And in to the one Otoha and Toma are in so Moroha what ever you want to have yours to be, it must be fast so it can prevent the humans from preventing Toma and Otoha from completing their mission. Now go and plan in-depth what you want to do, and do make sure to not only bring the Cherubim Soldiers but a lot of Harvest Beasts. As I have a feeling that if Solar wing is truly planning to take his life, then he will need to be reborn to be saved." Johannes said dismissing them so they could go plan together, and together they did plan and soon the humans. Would know why it was a very bad idea, to piss off the shadow angels as one never got away with it.

DEAVA.

He didn't care that the fool Jean-Jerome said he was banned from piloting the Vectors, he knew it didn't and wouldn't matter for long as soon as the next attack hit. He was gone and not just from DEAVA or anything, and not just temporary either when he thought gone he meant gone. Like Baron was gone as in dead!. And he was using his power to do it.

Before he could think on it anymore he heard a shout from below him, he was on part of the roof of DEAVA. As he looked down he saw it was Pierre and the rest of the elements, "what do you want" Apollo asked tired of being bothered when ever he was trying to think. "Hey no need to be rude just cause you're upset about, being banned from piloting the Vectors doesn't mean you have to be rude to us." Pierre said with a put upon sigh "well if you don't like it then go away I don't care, not about you or your little friends feelings." Snapped Apollo truly pissed off now that Pierre decided to act condescending.

"Woah man calm down no harm meant" said Pierre quickly noticing the dark aura around Apollo, "none of you ever mean harm do you, but that's all you do is harm if its not me then each other. Or yourself's and I've had, enough so leave me alone." Apollo snapped out angrily before he jumped down and stormed off, to the bedrooms most likely to go to bed even thou it was still light out. "Was it just me or did Apollo just yell at us"Jun Lee asked as they looked at each other as it had been only Pierre, Jun Lee, Tsugumi Rosenmeier and Lihua,

"Hey guys what's wrong" Chloe asked as she and her brother walked up, "we just got yelled at by Apollo and he, seemed pretty upset and not about being banned from piloting the Vectors." Said Tsugumi to the twins who looked at each other, "yeah I'd noticed that Apollo doesn't seem to be himself" said Lihua. But before anyone of them could add anything, Sirius and his little sister Silvia came up.

"Hey has anyone seen Apollo" asked Silvia wanting to know where he was at, at all times so he couldn't get in trouble anymore then he already did. "Yeah you just missed him, he went to bed something's wrong with him. He's never happy always moody, and just now when I was trying to poke fun at him you know like I usually do. He just snapped like everything was coming to a head, and it just boiled over." Pierre said and before anyone could say anything to what, he'd said Lihua exclaimed "that's it" everyone looked at her.

"What's it Lihua" asked Sirius while everyone nodded with what he'd said, "yeah what he said Lihua" said Pierre "what you said Pierre about it coming to a head, that's what's wrong with Apollo. Everything has come to it's head with Apollo, I bet he's feeling trapped here and suffocated by us and now because he didn't have permission and was out late. He's been banned from piloting the Vectors and now your teasing, just set him off but given enough time to cool down. He should be back to his old self soon." Lihua said.

{I hope your right Lihua, we can't lose a fighter like Apollo. No matter how much I detest him.} Thought Sirius but knowing what his sister was putting Apollo through, with ignoring him well he wouldn't be surprised if Apollo joined the shadow angels. Sirius just hoped that if that, was the case their death was swift.

Atlantia.

It had taken them a month to do it but now they, were finally ready to retrieve Solar wing.

"Are we ready to go get our little wing back" asked Johannes "yes master Johannes, we are we used model styles we already used before. But changed them slightly Moroha is using one that enables him to control two at once, (A/N the one he used when Sirius and Apollo made Infinity Cross) and Otoha and I will be using one. That was like the one we used, to get into the humans place to begin with. But with slight differences it has the ability to become invisible, so Otoha and I will be invisible till we know for sure if we can get Solar wing. In our first try while Moroha stands there until, we can decide if we can get him or not." Toma said as the other two nodded.

"And if you can" asked Johannes knowing they were waiting for him, to tell them what he thought of their plan so far. As they didn't want to screw this up, "then I'll guard them while they get Solar wing, with Toma doing the actual retrieving of Solar wing and Otoha doing the guarding of them. Then the getting them away and after their gone, I'll leave too so as to make sure that the humans can't get them while they leave." Moroha said taking over for Toma it wasn't their first time team-tagging, and hopefully with Apollonius it wouldn't be their last. "Good you can go do it when ever you're ready" "we will master Johannes" the three said together and left.

Toma looked at Moroha and Otoha "I'm ready when you two are" Toma said, though he was more than ready wether they were or not and they all knew it. "Your ready whether we are or not and you know it, but seems how I never get this kind of fun often you can guarantee I'm ready." Moroha said with a smirk everyone knew he liked a good fight but the fact they were getting, their Solar wing back was as humans say icing on the cake,

"I'm ready master Toma" said Otoha with a smile as she knew, that her master would be happy to have his love back. Like she was happy to have her brother back, as that is what they were to each other and everyone knew it. "Good let's go" smiled Toma as they opened, a portal to earth to begin their plan.

DEAVA.

Alarms blared over the speakers signaling an attack, everyone at DEAVA was getting into battle stations and getting ready for take off. So it was then that Apollo decided to put his plan into action, which meant he was hitchhiking on Vector Luna in other words with Silvia.

He growled as Silvia knocked him to the floor before taking off trying to catch up to the others, when Apollo saw the attack he stared in shock at not only the amount of Harvest Beasts but Cherubim Soldiers. "What do you suppose they're trying to do" asked Pierre as he piloted Vector Sol, "there's so many of them" noted Sirius as he maneuvered Vector Mars closer.

"Their cleaning this place of humans" said Apollo only to get hit and told "no one asked you, you shouldn't even be here. You're not allowed to, pilot the Vectors till farther notice." By Silvia "Silvia stay focused, and pay attention to the fight not Apollo." Snapped Sirius not only getting after Silvia for her inattention, but stopping her from hurting Apollo even more.

Not that it mattered much as far as Apollo was concerned, it was the last straw and some how Sirius just knew it. "You want me gone fine, I'm gone and I'm not coming back." Apollo said in a dangerous voice causing everyone to look, at him in shock no one besides Sirius had saw that one coming. "What-" Silvia started only to be interrupted by Apollo, "you heard me I'm gone and for good" and with he used his power to leave Vector Luna. And stand on a near by building, "worry about that later Princess, let's merge and deal with these Cherubim Soldiers then you can make everything right. With prince charming over there, besides he probably just said that to get your attention. As you haven't been talking to him, other than yelling at him if you can count that." Pierre said all though he doubted it himself they needed Silvia to focus, "okay Pierre and don't call me princess" said Silvia reassured that she maybe able to fix things. So Apollo would stay they needed Apollo to win against the shadow angels, not knowing that she would never get that chance.

Apollo stared at them before looking around and snorting, they were as good as dead with out him and they didn't know it. Looking around one last time he started to sing shocking all who heard him, that wasn't a shadow angel as the humans didn't know Apollo could sing.

The Shadow Angels.

They surveyed the destruction that was all around them, then looked to where Aquarion was though it had yet to merge but after it did it would get one hell of a shock. Toma smiled at the sight of his beloved, on a building top looking around while Aquarion merged.

Then frowned as his beloved Wing started to sing and all the other shadow angels, knew that the human who caused Solar wing to sing such a sad song was going to die.

The humans.

They had just finished merging when they heard a beautiful voice singing a sad song, only to look and see that it was Apollo who was singing but he was not just singing but glowing as well. They all winced when they heard the lyrics of the song, then gasped as they had not been paying attention and were attacked.

Apollo closed his eyes as he started to sing, using his power to protect the land and contain the fight to the city.

*Pain, without love

Pain, I can't get enough

Pain, like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all*

It shocked everyone as Apollo's voice had a hunting tone, to it right then but they couldn't dwell on that long. As they were attacked, by a different Cherubim Soldier then the first time.

*You're sick of feeling numb

You're not the only one

I'll take you by the hand

And I'll show you a world you can

understand*

Toma looked at Moroha for the sign and Moroha shook his head, they needed Aquarion far away from Solar wing before they acted. Or the humans could get Solar wing before they did.

*This life is filled with hurt

When happiness doesn't work

Trust me and take my hand

When the lights go out you will understand*

Everyone knew that this battle would decide their future.

*Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Anger and agony

Are better than misery

Trust me, I've got a plan

When the lights go off, you'll understand*

Moroha stepped forward and smirked as the humans finally noticed him, and Sirius gasped suddenly knowing it was a trap. And there was nothing he or anyone else could do, about it they were stuck facing one of the shadow angels themselfs.

*Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing, rather feel pain

I know (I know I know I know)

I know that you're wounded

you know (you know you know you know)

that I'm here to save you

you know (you know you know you know)

I'm always here for you

I know (I know I know I know)

that you'll thank me later

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Pain, without love

Pain, can't get enough

Pain, I like it rough

'Cause I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel pain than nothing at all

Rather feel Pain*

After he'd finished the song Apollo fell to his knees to weak to stand anymore, he looked up and saw the fight still going strong only moments later Aquarion blocked an attack. Which caused it to hit a mirror and reflect, off it and toward him and he was to weak to move.

"Apollo move" Silvia screamed at him but it was no good he couldn't he didn't have the strength to, "I don't think he can princess what ever he did cost him all his strength." Pierre said sadly knowing this was partly his fault, Sirius on the other hand knew the shadow angels would not let Apollo or his power just die like that they had to have a plan.

And a plan they did have, everyone jumped that wasn't, a shadow angel when they suddenly heard a voice yell. "Now Toma, I'll deal with the humans, you get Solar wing out of here." They didn't know who said it but they did know one thing for sure, and that was that this was a trap for Apollo so they could get him.

And they did cause suddenly there was a blue light racing toward Apollo, and before Aquarion Mars could get to Apollo. They were blocked by the other one that the shadow angel controlled, and then the blue light was there by Apollo and had changed into the shadow angel. That had attacked them and Apollo, back at DEAVA in order to get to Apollo before.

Toma had been waiting for Moroha to give the sign so he could get Solar wing out of there, his eyes widened when Apollonius fell to his knees "Moroha" Otoha said urgently. "I'm already on it Otoha just a few more minutes" said Moroha knowing, much longer and Toma would no longer care or wait for him to give the sign.

He managed to get his other machine in place when one of the Cherubim Soldiers attacked, and Aquarion deflected it onto a mirror he knew instantly what would happen. Toma had to get Solar wing out of there or Solar wing was going to die, and he didn't work this hard for nothing so as it started to head towards Solar wing. And the infernal humans screamed and, talked to each other he got in place and yelled. "Now Toma, I'll deal with the humans you get Solar wing out of here." And blocked the humans with the other one, and made sure they couldn't reach Solar wing in time.

Toma grabbed Apollo before quickly moving out of the way of the redirected blast, "my beloved Wing are you all right"asked Toma staring down at Apollo. On a different roof top of another building, "T-Toma, I-I'm sorry" Apollo gasped before passing out from using his power. Without taking proper care of himself, to do his plan to kill himself by using his power.

Toma was shocked but that didn't last long when he realized what was wrong with his beloved Wing, he was glad that Johannes always thought ahead cause this time they needed it. "Moroha end this quickly, we're losing him. He's used up to much power, and has not been taking care of himself in order to do this. He needs to be reborn." Tome called out to his fellow shadow angel before using his power, to take Solar wing and himself to Otoha who had come visible and was waiting on them.

Sirius's eyes widened when he heard what the shadow angel had said, Silvia gasped and Pierre frowned in worry as everyone at DEAVA stared and gasped in shock. "No it can't be" whispered Silvia before Sirius knocked them out of their shock be saying, "if we just stand here their going to get away with Apollo, and while I may not like him we don't know what they want him for. And it could be for torture." Making everyone get in gear and start working again.

As for Aquarion Mars it tried to reach Apollo only to get stopped by the other shadow angel, and by the time they got around him the rest of the Cherubim Soldiers were standing in their way. "One would think that they didn't want us to get Apollo back" said Pierre sarcastically, "shut up Pierre and focus" snapped Silvia suddenly realizing that not only could they lose Apollo to the shadow angels. But she could lose Apollo and while she didn't really like him, he was the reincarnation os her past love Apollonius. "Focus the both of you if we lose Apollo, it's on all our heads." Snapped Sirius but he wasn't just talking about physically either.

{That's what you think humans but you're never getting Solar wing again, he may have helped you before but look at how that repaid him. You hurt him worse than anything and driven him to death, once he realized what he'd done and soon you'll all pay for it.} Thought Moroha as he had the Cherubim Soldiers block the humans, way as he too left and what was left of the Cherubim Soldiers following afterwards.

"No they're getting away" snapped Pierre while Silvia cried, knowing that if she hadn't said that to Apollo he would still be in there. With her not out there with them Sirius just sighed and hoped, he was right in thinking that they would take care of Apollo. And while he might not like Apollo that didn't mean that he didn't, notice the lack of eating or the lack of sleep two things every human body needs.

Atlantia.

It was a good thing the other shadow angels could see what went down, as everything was set up by the time Toma came in with Apollonius. Followed by Otoha which was, then closely followed by Moroha.

"Tell me we're just in time" begged Otoha as, Toma and Moroha stripped Solar wing bare and set him below the tree of life. While everyone else got in a circle Lensi helped Otoha up and into the circle, "we'll not know that till we start the proses of his rebirth, now come stand in the circle with me as we start the process." Said Lensi soothingly as Moroha, and Toma went and stood in the circle.

When Apollo opened his eyes he knew there was something different about himself he just couldn't tell what, it was then that he heard singing and as he sat up he realized what had changed. Starting with the fact that his hair was longer than before, and he had a little more muscle than he had when he passed out. It was at that precise moment that he remember, what happened with Toma showing up right as he was dying.

"Ah so your finally awake Master Toma will be pleased, he is with the others right now if you want to go to him. Otoha said knowing that her dear beloved brother would, most likely after he broke down about betraying them and she was right.

"Otoha what happened" asked Apollo confused "you where lucky that we got you here in time to save you, you almost died if we'd been any later you would have. Now tell me why would you do that, what you were doing before that was redeeming enough why take your own life." Otoha demanded not at all happy, with how close they'd come to losing him forever.

"Could you honestly say that I would ever be welcomed back after all I've done, to betray you and everyone else like that no and I'm most likely not welcome now that I'm fine." Apollo said sadly before trying to stand only to fall, as he was still to weak to stand on his own. "Come I'll prove you wrong my brother, and then you'll see what I've seen and heard." Otoha reassured before she helped Apollonius to his feet to go, to see the others but not before she made him look at his new self.

He stared at his refection in the crystal-like mirror, he had semi-long gorgeous red hair down to his shoulders. Nice semi-tan skin that was a little more muscled than he had before, though he hadn't grown at all it was fine with him. His eyes looked more red instead of amber so it was kind of a reddish amber instead, but that was fine by him though the most noticeable change was the beautiful wings on his back. Wings he'd never thought would be his again though they were, a beautiful burgundy color instead of the white they had once been.

"They're beautiful, Otoha but how..."Apollonius asked in shock at the fact that he had his wings again, "that was how master Toma reacted at first seeing your wings but he adores them, and as for the how you had to be reborn it was the only way to save you. Now enough talk I think there's something, you need to hear." And with that said she helped him walk to the alter/meeting room.

When they got there they heard the others talking "so how is our little wing doing" they heard Johannes ask, and Apollonius waited to see what the one he called sister was talking about. "He's doing fine, though the last time I checked he still hadn't woken up." Toma answered sadly while Apollonius blinked then blinked again when he heard Moroha growl in annoyance, then tried desperately not to laugh at what he said while his sister smiled.

"Oh for the love of- would you stop whining it's unbecoming, for one and for two you're driving me insane." Moroha snapped causing all the others besides Toma to laugh, "I'll have you know that would be impossible for me to do as you were already insane, and what about you anyway your always checking to see if he's awake yet." Toma snapped with a glare aimed at Moroha "what are you talking about, I only check so I can get you off my back." Moroha said in return "like hell I'm on your back in anyway shape or form" Toma said, with a slightly disturbed look on his face "ga my eyes, my mind why did you have to think like that. Your gonna pay for that thought later, I'm going to tell Apollonius you said that." Moroha screamed while grabbing his head "go right ahead and see what he says, you know as well as I do he's gonna laugh about it. Besides you're the to say it not me." Toma said with a self satisfied look on his face before they were interrupted by laughter, coming from just beyond the now open doors as Otoha had opened them. For Apollonius to see what she was talking about so they got to see everything, from right after Toma had said that Moroha was always checking on him.

Apollonius didn't notice at first he was laughing to hard but when he did he blinked, then realized that the doors being open had a down side in all of this and that down side being that everyone could see him. As if sensing his discomfort Toma said very childishly "see what did I tell you he'd laugh" before having to run from Moroha, who was intent on ringing his neck "come back here and stop running, face me like a warrior you coward"shouted Moroha as he ran after Toma. Who said "nice try but no I know you and that just wouldn't be fun" all the while running faster, away from Moroha who was hot on his heels "oh yes it would" Moroha said in a sing-song voice while trying to catch up to Toma. Who wasn't slowing down for anything, "for you maybe" Toma shouted over his shoulder as he ran by Apollonius. Who had he still been human would have died, by laughing so much as the pair of them looked ridiculous.

"Alright settle down children" said Lensi who was managing to control his laughter better then the rest of them, with the exception of Johannes who was just smiling knowing that Apollonius was nervus about everything. And not wanting to upset them he knew they had some work, to do before Solar wing was fully okay after what that human did to him,

"Don't call us children" both Toma and Moroha snapped at Lensi stopping what they were doing to do so, "it got you to stop didn't it" asked Lensi "that's beside the point" again they said this in unison. While the others just laughed including Solar wing.

"Come Solar wing and welcome back, don't be scared we all know and understand, you made a mistake and that you've tried to make up for it by using your power. To fix places of grate damage but that doesn't mean you can kill yourself while your at it, and while I'm happy you're back I didn't like the way you came back half dead. Solar wing I know you won't make the same mistake twice you're better than that, but what I want to know is why you thought killing yourself would be better then coming back to us." Johannes asked gently, soothingly "I honestly never thought I'd be welcomed back again, I thought you might decide to kill me and feed my power to the tree of life so I thought I was taking out a step or two for you. I was feeding my power into areas that needed it and killing myself while I was at it." Apollonius said softly "oh my love we would never have killed you, punish yes kill no why on earth would you think that." Toma said soothingly while holding Solar wing close to himself, having come up to him while Johannes was talking.

"Well I guess I just thought that because that's what the humans would do, and I've been around them for so long I just sort of started to think like them in someways. It's not all bad but that's what they would do, at DEAVA or they would imprison me again." Apollonius quickly stopped as the last part came out leaving behind some, very pissed off shadow angels "they what" asked Toma in a silky tone of voice. The only give away that he was pissed.

"They imprisoned me right after I first piloted Aquarion again of course that didn't last long, after I got out of there and started to fight with you when you caused me to release my power. Then they decided to make a deal with me I could use Aquarion to get Baron back, but I had to join DEAVA first it was an easy answer at the time as I had no memory of my past. And wanted to save my only friend at the time of course we all know how well that worked out, and I got stuck with Silvia which is and isn't like Celiane it's just scary." Apollonius said the last part with a slightly freaked out look on his face, causing the others to laugh because it was just that good to have Solar wing back. "Oh come on it's not that funny" whined Apollonius causing, the others to laugh harder while he just pouted.

DEAVA

"You realize you just cost us a very strong power, source with what happened today." Snapped Jean-Jerome "with all do respect sir but we didn't lose a power source, we lost a comrade out there today and I suggest you start thinking of Apollo like that. As for if we ever get him back as I can tell you for a fact he knew what you saw him as, and was fully intending to leave us here at DEAVA in a more permanent way." Sirius said in a very cold tone shocking everyone who heard him, "what do you mean in a more permanent way" asked Pierre sharply. Catching on what most of them had missed do to the shock his voice induced, "exactly what I said a more permanent way" answered Sirius knowing that what he told them next would shock them to the core.

"Permanent in what way" asked a very confused Jun Lee "he stopped eating and sleeping so, you tell me in what way." Sirius said coldly "you mean he was going to kill himself" stuttered Tsugumi Rosenmeier, "no I'm telling you that he was killing himself, you have to consider the fact that he was using his power too add that with not eating or sleeping. You get one dead ex-shadow angel named Apollo, he wasn't just to weak to move Pierre he was dying on us back there so I highly doubt we'll ever see him again. Unless the other shadow angels somehow saved him in time." No sooner than he said this he turned and, walked away leaving behind depressed DEAVA agents.

Atlantia.

It had been a few months since his return and he and Toma had agreed to, take it slowly in their relationship and to start their relationship over. They were getting ready for the final attack and they had decided, for the sake of everyone involved that it would be best to leave Baron dead. He was not only in a better place but he could've tried to fight against them, and Apollonius didn't think he could handle that type of pain should he have to fight his best friend.

"There you are Apollonius" said Toma as he walked up to him "what is it Toma, you seem a little out of sorts?" asked Apollonius "I'm fine just looking for you, we'll be leaving soon and I want to spend time with you and so does everyone else. Incase we all don't make it which is highly unlikely." Toma said unknown to Toma Apollonius had a plan to insure that everyone made it, and if he did he would never agree to it which was why Apollonius hadn't told him.

"Okay Toma, I love you" said Apollonius "I love you too, my beautiful wing" Toma smiled as Apollonius blushed. Before they made their way to the others, "how's the love life going Toma" asked Moroha it was his form of revenge on him for the back comment. Though he never said anything near Apollonius till then of course he didn't know that Apollonius was right there, or knew about him saying stuff until "I don't know why don't you tell me seems how you're so interested in it, is there something you're not telling us Moroha like maybe you want in on it." Apollonius asked innocently causing the others to laugh as Moroha started to splutter out a denial, "no I would not Apollonius and you know it, otherwise you wouldn't have offered." Moroha snapped as he got himself back under control, that was until Apollonius opened his mouth again "who said I offered in fact I don't believe I did, are you sure there's nothing you want to share with us Moroha. Cause I'm all ears if you did." As he said this Toma just about fell to the floor laughing at the look that Moroha had on his face, it was priceless "you my dear Solar wing are evil" said Moroha with a scowl "of course I am Moroha and you are nosey you need to think up a better revenge, or else everyone will start wondering why you're so interested in our love life." Apollonius said airily "yes I see that now so thank you for the oh so helpful information" said Moroha sarcastically, to both Toma and Apollonius "glad we could help brother but I'm still not getting on your back for the world" said Toma smirking as Moroha growled. "Enough of that come and let us enjoy our-self's" said Johannes as he didn't want there to be any chance, that one of them died and the rest of them not getting a chance to say goodbye but he also knew that. Apollonius was up to something and while he was not allowed to fight, he was going to be there not only to support them but to see the ones who did him wrong punished.

DEAVA

It was the day of the attack and they all knew it was the end as they ran to their battle stations, to prepare to fight their last fight and people like Pierre was all for going down fighting. But people like Sirius always had his own and others best interest and while he loved Silvia, she had changed and was now no more than a shell of what she once was the fact that Apollo maybe dead destroyed her. And call him cruel but she deserved it for what she did to Apollo, now before he wouldn't think that but it had came out how she treated him well. Let's just say Sirius wasn't surprised that Apollo had tried to kill himself, and there was no doubt in Sirius's mind that it was try otherwise they would have been crushed long before now. Not that anyone but him knew of this or what his sister had done, he had made sure of that and while he was cold and indifferent to everyone he was just doing what was needed.

Sirius also knew that his sister wasn't making it out of this fight alive, the shadow angels would want her dead if for nothing else because she was Celiane reborn. Though one would find that hard to believe with how she treated Apollo, but that was neither here nor there and he had a fight to survive.

As Sirius ran through DEAVA he wasn't running to a battle station but to his room, he knew that if he turned on the other humans and they won he'd be dead. But he didn't care not after finding out what his own sister did to Apollo and getting away with it, and he may have kept everyone from knowing but it didn't mean he agreed with it in fact. While he knew he couldn't kill Silvia even to release her from this half life, she was living he could make it easer on her and everyone else. Even if they didn't see it that way so he ran for his room most thought, he was running to get something before the fight but that's not what he was doing at all.

When he got there it was in time to see his sister getting ready to leave, to avenge Apollo, even though it was technically her own fault Apollo wanted to die. Her back was to him so it was easy to knock her out before she realized he was there, after that he tied her up and gagged her so she couldn't talk let alone make a sound. And hid her underneath his own bed before starting to collect stuff and trash the place, one could say he lost his mind though none could blame him after all he was rejected by the woman he loved for his once best friend. Who had just come out of a coma Glen, only to find out that his own little sister the one he wanted to believe to be innocent. Was abusing someone no matter how little she did it or how slightly it was, she still did it and in his eyes that sort of thing was wrong no matter who it was.

He found everything that was of importance and packed it up and put it somewhere safe, for now then he made sure Silvia was still unconscious and left the room to go to the armory to get what he could weapon wise. When he got there the first thing he did was make sure that no one was there, after making sure of that he closed the doors and started gathering weapons and one of the first things he grabbed was a gun. Now he may prefer swords to guns he could still use one, not that anyone knew that of course not even Silvia knew that about him. And that was an advantage for him in this case, as no one would see it coming not even the all knowing fool Gen Fudou.

After getting everything he left the armory leaving the doors open after him, to bad for commander Fudou he knew how to get through the security. Including the cameras all over the place so he really wouldn't see this coming, he stopped at a screen and saw that Lihua and Glen along with Pierre were the ones that were piloting Aquarion. {So that's how it's going to be Lihua, you'd choose him over me and fight by his side. Well no matter they are going to win I'll make sure of it.} Thought Sirius still heart broken by it.

He turned away from the screen and ran down a different hall, one that lead to the power source of DEAVA. He knew they would think what he was doing was wrong, but he didn't care he stopped caring a long time ago and as he turned another corner he ran into Rena Rune. Trying to decide if he could trust her or not, "you don't have to be worried I won't tell, in fact I'm here to help you and before you ask. I know what it's like to be taken for granted, like Apollo was and like you are. How do you think you never got caught by Fudou, when you'd just started messing with the security. I was helping you." Rena said as they ran through the halls well he ran she just used the controls on her wheelchair to move forward.

"Then you're ready for what I have to do" asked Sirius as they went, "the question is are you ready for what you have to do not me" said Rena wisely. Before they turned another corner "then I suppose you're going to help me, get him away from everyone." Sirius asked with a smirk on his face, "if that's what it takes to live then yes" answered Rena with a smirk on her own face.

Fudou ran to where he heard the screams and found Rena on the ground, but before he could act there was the sound of a gun going off. Before Fudou looked down at his chest where there was now a hole in it, he looked up again only to see Sirius standing there with a blanc look on his face. "You really aren't all that strong after all, commander Fudou." Sirius said as he pulled the trigger again putting another bullet in Fudou, right to his heart Fudou blinked slowly before falling over dead Sirius then shot the gun two more times. This time putting two bullets in the commanders head, before turning and helping Rena up and back in her chair.

"You know they'll have heard the gun go off" said Rena, "we'll be fine besides it was the only way to kill him, without the gun it would have been a fools mission." Sirius said "your right but why put two in his head" questioned Rena, "to make sure he's dead, you know what they say better safe then sorry." Sirius smirked as he went over to the body and grabbed an arm and began to drag it, toward the power sector of DEAVA Rena following him making sure they weren't caught.

When they got to the power sector he quickly killed the guards and mechanics, before dragging them all into the building and shooting the electrics and running out of there. To where Rena was waiting before they got out of there before anyone caught them, "this is fun for a do it once but never again type of thing" said Sirius as they ran. "I know what you mean Sirius but let's focus for right now, unless you want us to get caught" Rena said with a smile "right" Sirius said with a laugh.

The Shadow Angels.

They were attacking the humans when there an explosion that shocked, everyone and it seemed they had a human ally or two. "You hear that brother" asked Moroha to Toma "yes Moroha I do, it sounds like we have some allies in the human ranks." Toma said before Aquarion Luna got a good hit on him but Toma didn't feel a thing, and that made him think back on to the fact that Apollonius was skilled in casting spells. That not even they could feel and sighed then turned to where Otoha was with Apollonius, before he shook his head and turned in time to see Moroha send Aquarion flying.

"Toma are you okay" asked Moroha worried for his fellow shadow angel, "yes I'm fine but it seems that even when he's not supposed to be fighting, Apollonius always finds a way around it." Toma said with yet another sigh which left Moroha laughing like a lunatic, "stop laughing and pay attention I don't want to be here all night" said Toma. As they got back to work with Moroha snorting, his laughter every once and awhile.

After they destroyed Aquarion beyond salvage and killing the ones inside of it, they moved on to the other humans and when Toma and Moroha went inside. To personally deal with the reincarnation of Celiane, and the fool human that had dared to call Solar wing a street-rat.

They found him tied and gagged at gun point by a girl in a wheelchair, while a different human was doing something with the controls. "Oh don't worry about him, he's just destroying any and all files on Aquarion and the book of holy genesis." Said the girl as she turned to them, "who are you" asked Moroha as they watched them. "My name is Rena Rune and he is Sirius De Alisia, former prince of Alisia and older brother to Silvia the reincarnation of Celiane." As she said this Sirius finished what he was doing and bowed, "it is a pleasure to meet you, and if you will follow me I can take you to where my sister is. If you don't mind." Sirius said evenly knowing that they would, want to know what they themself's wanted in return.

"And if we do what's in it for you" asked Toma curiously "we want to live even, if that means becoming shadow angels." Rena said knowing they would agree "and why should we" asked Moroha, "because you know we'll be good assets to the shadow angels, and you don't know your way around here." Sirius said coldly so coldly in fact that Moroha and Toma looked at each other, than looked closely at him and they could see the heart brake in his eyes. "Okay you'll come with us when we leave, for now though take Moroha to get your sister and I'll deal with him." Toma said as he nodded toward Jean-Jerome, "fine come on it's this way" said Sirius voice even again.

As they walked Moroha noticed that Sirius was all business and wasn't talking more than necessary, by the time they got to Sirius's rooms Moroha had already decided that he was going to help this man. "Come she's in here" Sirius said as he lead the way, Moroha looked around but didn't see her but before he could say anything. Sirius bent down giving Moroha a nice view of his butt, before he stood up dragging the still unconscious Silvia out from under his bed. Making Moroha look at him funny, before picking her up "come on let's get out of here, there is nothing I want in here everything I want is with Rena." Sirius said before walking out of the room again.

When they got back they saw Toma and Rena waiting for them "come let's finish this and get home, the others are waiting." Toma said as Sirius set his sister down beside Jean-Jerome "do it quickly, I no longer wish to be here." Said Sirius coldly again while turning away from his sister, "okay we'll leave shortly just let us kill these two, and then we can go." Moroha said as he looked to Toma, noticing that Toma wanted to get back to Apollonius.

After having killed the two quickly and taking the two humans, that were to be human no more they went back to Atlantia.

Atlantia.

When they got there everyone was waiting for them, "we brought a surprise" Moroha said sarcastically. "Oh and what is that" asked Johannes already suspecting what it was, "that would be us" said Rena in a light voice as she maneuvered forward. "Rena, Sirius what-" started Apollonius only to be interrupted, "what my sister did was wrong Apollo and had I known about it at the time, I would have stopped it and for not knowing I'm sorry." Sirius said but his apology was waved away "it wasn't your fault, and I don't blame you so neither should you. So what happened after I left?" asked Apollonius not bothering to correct the name.

"Well after getting yelled at for losing you every thing went to hell, and Glen woke up which was all fine and good till Lihua chose him over me. And he didn't feel that way about her until after he woke up of course, anyway it was after that I'd found out about the abuse no matter how slightly it was. And I could no longer truly call her my sister, other than that nothing." Sirius said plainly while the rest of them blinked "so are you going to be reborn, as shadow angels or not?" asked Apollonius curiously. "Yes we are and it will hopefully help Sirius get over his heart ack" said Rena, to which Sirius muttered something that sounded a lot like "not very likely" to which Apollonius laughed. And it wasn't long after that, that they formed the circle and started the process of rebirth.

Atlantia.

Apollonius laughed with everyone else as Moroha had decided that he was done playing nice, and not getting anywhere and so had kissed Sirius. (Who looked the same as he did before only with, beautiful ice blue wings and is more easy going.) Full on the lips and was now making out with him much to everyone's amusement, and everyone was celebrating the hundredth anniversary of the shadow angels victory.

It was later in the evening and Apollonius was alone thinking, {maybe it's time we stepped things up, and took things a little farther than before. I think we've been ready for it for awhile now, and just didn't realize it.} Apollonius was disturbed by Toma who had walked up behind Apollonius, and wrapped his arms around him "what are you thinking about, that has you all alone out here and not with the others?" asked Toma as he kissed Apollonius,

"For one the others are scattered and two I was thinking, that maybe we should take our relationship to the next step. We've been ready for it we just haven't done it yet." Apollonius said as he rapped his arms around him "what a wonderful thought, my beloved Wing shall we do it now." Toma said suggestively as he dragged Apollonius with him, to their room no one would be seeing them for the rest of the night. Not that anyone cared as Otoha was to busy, making out with Lensi and Rena (who like Sirius didn't change all that much, just got a beautiful pair of silverish green wings that kind of match her eyes.) Was to busy kissing Johannes to care, and everyone already new that Sirius and Moroha were busy.

The End.

Bate note: song by Three Days Grace - Pain.

Please review.


End file.
